Upon Returning
by thekinglystar
Summary: Upon his return to Number 12 Grimmauld Place Sirius Black remembers some of his less happy and fortunate memories of his childhood. written for the Mother's Day Compettion for the HPFC {tw: slight refrence to child abuse}


Written for the Mother's Day Competition [Prompt: Walburga and Sirius]

Author's Note: Sorry this kind of took a darker path than I originally intended but then again Sirius doesn't really have a good relationship with his parents so it might work

TW: slight refrence to child abuse (?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; all rights reserved to JK Rowling

* * *

_"No son of mine will be a filthy bloodtraitor!"_ the last words he heard his mother shout echoing in Sirius Black's head as he entered his ancestral home for the first time in approximately twenty years. As he walked down the hallway memories of his awful childhood in the cold, dark house came flooding back to him particularly the final fight with his parents. He thought he had finally been free of them and this awful place when he left for the Potters' all those years ago but here he was looking for any hexes or curses left behind by his mother before Dumbledore really began to use the place as Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Kreacher!" he shouted as he walked down the dusty hallway towards the staircase. Part of him silently hoped and prayed to whatever deity might be listening that the house elf had finally died. At least then if he was stuck in this hellhole he would at least be free of that horrible creature. At that moment he heard a crack behind him signifying the house elf apparating. He turned around letting out a loud groan as he heard the croak of something somewhere along the lines of "master" and "filthy bloodtraitor."

He ignored the elf as he continued through the house, no sooner than he moved five feet away from Kreacher he heard the loud shrieks of his mother. "That's not possible," he mumbled as he turned to see the newest addition to the house of horrors: a life size portrait of his mother complete with her screams and prejudices. He tried to silence her or remove the portrait before casting a spell covering the portrait with heavy curtains effectively quieting her.

He sighed shaking his head before continuing through the hallway towards the old bedrooms trying to find one remotely habitable. He purposely avoided the rooms previously occupied by himself, his younger brother, and his parents. After casting spells to remove any possible spells, enchantments, curses, or hexes from one of the guest rooms he entered it collapsing onto the bed soon falling asleep and being plagued by nightmares of his childhood.

* * *

Five year old Sirius ran through the house chasing after Regulus trying to reclaim the stolen toy, as they passed by the doorway to the parlor their mother sat in Sirius heard the shout of his mother: _"Sirius, leave your brother alone!"_ He sighed and gave up on the chase returning to his room allowing his brother to take yet another one of his toys.

A couple of years later he sat in front of the window staring at the muggle children playing. He was bored out of his mind since Regulus was sick in bed and he had no one to play with or pull pranks on. He stared out the window longingly for twenty minutes or so eventually attracting the attention of his mother. Glancing up from her book Walburga glanced towards the window to see what held her son's attention. _"Sirius, come away from there!"_

He was eleven and returning home for the first time since the sorting and the howler he received the first night. He got off the train slowly, waiting until the last possible second until he absolutely had to before finding his angry parents, especially mother, waiting on the platform with Regulus. He slowly shuffled over to them hoping she would hold off on the lecture until they were home. Literally the second they entered Grimmauld Place Walburga began to yell. _"Where did I go wrong with you? For centuries our family has been sorted into Slytherin! I have never been so disappointed in my entire life! I thought I raised you properly! How could you betray me like that? You have dishonored our family and the name of Black! You've single-handedly destroyed the family's good name and reputation! Associating with bloodtraitors and mudbloods! Unbelievable!" _Hexes and minor curses accompanying her shouts as Sirius backed into a corner in the long hallway.

* * *

Sirius woke up in a cold sweat and tried to shake off the nightmare reminding himself that it was just a dream. His mother was long dead there was nothing she could do to him beyond the grave. Despite that fact he quickly got up rushing out of the house and apparating as soon as possible to Remus' house determined not to return for as long as possible, hoping it wouldn't be necessary for him to actually stay at Headquarters.


End file.
